


You Are Here Under the Authority of Me

by Bizarra



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, I may or may not have started something, Living Witness Universe, Voyager Mirror March
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 01:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizarra/pseuds/Bizarra
Summary: Now that she's found herself in the Delta Quadrant, Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Warship Voyager negotiates with her new First Officer.





	You Are Here Under the Authority of Me

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in the Living Witness Universe, and is part of the Voyager Mirror March collection of stories. 
> 
> Thanks to Manalyzer for the Beta! 
> 
> **Chakotay is spelled the way it is to reflect the way it's pronounced in the episode.  
> **Thanks to Captain Phasma for the title. And really, the idea. ;)

_Janeway_

Captain Kathryn Janeway, of the Starfleet Warship Voyager, sat in her center seat, legs crossed and chin propped on a leather-encased hand. She regarded the two men who stood before her, sizing each other up in a dangerous game of one-upmanship. She sighed. This was really ridiculous. She could only have one First Officer; one would have to go, and the last thing she needed was blood all over her damned carpet. But here we are.

They’d just been unceremoniously dumped into a completely new region of space, seventy-some-odd lightyears from home. The Maquis ship they’d been chasing ended up right alongside them. _Arrest the criminals and get back home._ That had been her order from Starfleet. Now, home was nowhere to be found and she had a ship full of criminals, on top of her own damned soldiers, to deal with.

Her concentration moved back to the two men, now literally growling at each other, and she rolled her eyes. Kathryn looked to the man on the left, Aaron Cavit. The man she’d chosen as her First Officer and the man who currently occupied her bed. He was lean, mean, and had no compunction about killing. Anyone.

Her gaze moved to the man on the right. Captain - or was it Commander? - Cha’kotay, the leader of the Maquis Cell she’d been sent to annihilate. Well, capture; not that there was a difference to her way of thinking. He was big, dark, angry, and nothing she’d ever wanted in a man. But, by the Gods, watching his stance against her current lover had her so turned on she could barely sit still. She wanted him. In her bed. In her Ready Room. In her chair. In her. Now. He lunged toward Cavit and the air left her lungs in an audible groan.

She cleared her throat and sat straighter, tightening her legs as her muscles quivered. “Gentlemen,” she drawled in a deep voice, heavy with arousal. She breathed deeply as both men turned to her. “One of you will become my First Officer.” She sinuously stood,” the other will die.” And Kathryn knew which one she wanted it to be. She looked them both up and down, suggestively, and gruffed: “Be more efficient about your dick measuring. I won’t wait all night.” She moved away from them en route to her ready room.

She stopped at Tuvok’s station first, moved up the stairs, and leaned close to her security chief. “When their pissing match ends, send the winner to me.” She glanced at the two men again, now physically attacking each other, and turned to her security officer: “Make sure it’s the Maquis. Let Cavit think he’s got a chance.” She felt the sly grin on Tuvok’s face. “What? Cavit is deadly dull and I need a change.” She nodded again toward the two men. “You’ve got the bridge. Send the Commander in when he wins the fight.”

She raked her eyes over the leather-clad, dark form of the Maquis and a delicious idea formed. She turned once more to her trusted friend and gave his hand a pat. “Tuvok, get the bracelets out and,” she smiled a wicked crooked smile, “be ready for a Meld.”

“Captain?” her man asked, with a confused lilt to his voice.

Her eyebrow flitted upwards and her voice took on a pout. “Seventy years, Tuvok. A girl could get lonely.” 

His brow also rose and he nodded. “Indeed.”

She chuckled as she walked into her ready room.

 

Kathryn tipped the glass back and winced as the warm spice of the whiskey slid down her throat. She watched the stars streak past as she waited for her new man to join her, pondering Voyager’s situation. And why she wasn’t entirely upset with it. Starfleet was starting to stifle her. She rather liked the idea of being on her own. Her lips curled into a tight grin. They were the only Fleet ship out here, that she knew of, and that gave her an entire quadrant to exploit. She shivered at the thought. 

She heard her ready room door slide open and glanced up at the reflection as the man walked into her domain. Well, walked was an understatement, really. Prowled was a more apt description. She watched as he slowly moved toward her. Kathryn purposefully kept her back to him, wondering exactly what he would do, this feral man she’d allowed into her space. Her body was taut, her breathing shallow, and her heart thundered with anticipation. She could smell her own arousal, so she knew he’d smell her the moment he drew near.

He stopped, leaving very little space between their bodies. Hard eyes met determined eyes in the reflection. She could see a trail of blood drifting from the corner of his mouth and he had a gash above his eye, among the lines of his tribal mark. Kathryn could see he was barely containing his anger. That knowledge did nothing but enhance her arousal.

She could feel his breath on the back of her neck and yelped in surprise when his hand was suddenly around the front of her throat and she was pulled back, hard, against him. His other hand splayed across her stomach and began to inch lower. Kathryn knew a power-play when she saw one, and she’d let this one play out, just to see how far he thought he could take it. Besides, she could use a little excitement in the shit that this day had turned out to be.

She felt him squeeze the hand at her throat as his face edged closer to hers and he whispered in her ear: “I’ve just killed your man, out there, and I intend to do the same to you, Captain.”

“Oh?” she drawled, pressing her hips back and rubbing against his very obvious erection. “Without giving us both the release we so desperately want?” She purred: “I knew you were cruel, Cha’kotay, but I didn’t know you were such a bastard.”

He squeezed her throat harder, yet the hand on her belly moved lower, to cup her between the legs. She knew he could feel the wetness when he thrust his hips against her. “I could fuck you and then kill you,” he breathed into her ear. She lay her head back, opening her throat further to him, practically inviting him to choke the life out of her. She knew he wouldn’t; she’d never let him get that far. No man has bested her, yet. Not that she didn’t have the scars to prove they’d tried.

“Then do it,” she urged. “Fuck me. Kill me. Do goddamned something,” she arched against him. Before she could draw another limited breath, he squeezed her throat so hard she nearly blacked out. Then Kathryn found herself pinned against the bulkhead on their left, his upper body pressed tight against her, holding her flat to the wall.

She could feel him divesting her lower body of clothing. “It’s about fucking time, you Maquis dog.” She reached back to grab his hips, but quickly found both hands trapped above her head, in his grasp. She could feel his other hand wrestling with his own pants as he shoved them over his hips and kicked them off. Kathryn could feel the tip of his penis poised to enter her when she decided she’d had enough of his game. He would find out, real quick, that his second mistake was leaving her legs free.

Before he knew what hit him, she’d swiftly wrapped one leg around his and drew in, pulling him off balance. When he fell, Kathryn took the opportunity and had him on his back and under the influence of a Vulcan pressure pinch. That had been his first mistake: Underestimating her. 

“You are perfectly conscious, yet you can’t move,” she told him with a wicked grin.

“What the hell did you do to me?” he asked sharply. 

“I’ve learned things from my Vulcan.” She knelt over him, straddling his still-clothed chest, then sat back on his stomach. She drew her fingers through her wetness and traced his full lips, leaving the evidence of her arousal behind. “Now, we’re going to do this my way.” She leaned forward and took his mouth in a hard kiss. “Even better, no one dies.” She grasped his jaw hard: “But you serve me. And only me.” 

She moved lower, to his legs, grabbed his hard shaft and gave it a squeeze and a rough pull. Enough to make him groan in pain. “Say ‘yes, sir’ if you understand.” She bent and nipped at the head. “Because, if you don’t, you’ll find yourself separated from this,” she drifted a finger down his considerable length, “delectable part of your body.” She pulled again, emphasizing his need to respond.

“Yes, sir,” he tightly threw out.

“Good.” She moved to release him from the nerve hold, “now, if you ever try to kill me again, you’ll find yourself transported into space without a second thought from me.” At his answering, ‘yes, sir’, she released him from the paralyzing pinch. Kathryn stood, removed the rest of her clothes and sat on the couch. “Come here and earn your rank, Commander.”

 

_Cha’kotay_

_Like Hell he would._ Cha’kotay flexed his hands and realized he was now free. He sat and watched as she settled on the couch, arms across the top, her now nude breasts swayed ever so slightly as she moved. He watched her purposefully spread her thighs as she propped her legs up on the glass table. He groaned. _Fuck!_ He wanted her. He pulled the rest of his clothes off, then crouched to stand.

Cha’kotay stepped toward Janeway. Oh, he’d play her game, all right. Might as well get his own jollies off while doing it. But, before the bitch knew it, she’d be in the brig. And he’d be in the center seat.

He stroked himself as he walked to her. Cha’kotay stopped as his leg brushed against hers and knelt. He saw her smile and shift when she realized his intent. He pushed the table out of the way and drew one of her legs over his shoulder so he was between them. He bent and took in the dusky scent of her arousal. Before he could taste her, he felt hands wind through his hair and pull so he was forced to look into her tough but heart-stoppingly beautiful face. _This woman is going to be the death of me._

“You do anything other than pleasure me, I’ll space the lot of you.” She punctuated her threat with a tug at his hair, to again prove that she was the alpha in this drama. Anger flashed briefly in his eyes. “Now, get that pretty face between my legs.” She pushed him lower.

He felt her jump when he broadly licked her, tasting her for the first time. Her legs folded over his shoulders and back. The heels of her feet pushing him closer. He reached and grabbed her around the hips, holding her steady as his tongue dipped into her. Cha’kotay nipped lightly at her clitorus, giving her a taste of her own medicine. She writhed beneath him as he entered her with one, then a second, finger. He felt her arch and heard her distinctive voice moan, and was unprepared for how it made him feel. He blew air over her sensitive nub and raked his teeth over it as he thrust with his fingers. 

Her legs stiffened and her back arched as she climaxed. He heard her keening moans; truthfully, they probably heard her on the bridge. He lapped up every drop as she came, then settled. He pressed messy kisses along her belly and felt her legs drop as she sat and pulled him into her breasts. She hummed and kissed his forehead as he bit at her nipples.

“Very nice,” Janeway told him, once she found her voice. The huskiness in her tone hardened him further and he wondered if she was going to finish him or let him suffer. She bent and met his eyes, letting one hand drift over the tattoo on the left side of his face. “You’ll find that I’m a fair woman, when treated right. You satisfy me, I’ll satisfy you.” She caught his mouth in a deep kiss. “And you certainly satisfied me.” She stood and stepped aside. “Lay down,” she gestured that he should lay back on the couch.

He did as he was told and stared up at her when she climbed over him and straddled his hips. She wrapped her long, thin fingers over his length and guided him to her entrance. With a slowness that ached deep in his soul, she inched herself over him. He finally lost his patience and thrust upward, impaling her fully with a groan. An irritated look crossed her face and, for a terrible moment, he thought she was going to leave. Instinctively, he reached for her and held her to him. Her face softened as she set the rhythm of their lovemaking.

Cha’kotay closed his eyes as he rode the pleasure, feeling his release inch closer. His eyes flew open when he heard her call her security chief into the room. “What the Hell?” He stopped thrusting and looked into her face. She was smiling. Evilly. What the fuck was this woman up to?

He watched as, without her eyes leaving his face, she told her Vulcan to initiate a meld between the two of them, so they could share their thoughts fully and formalize a bonding. _Bondin-what? No!_ He tried to move away, but their combined strength was too much and he was trapped, still fully inside Janeway. “I refuse!” he yelled.

“Oh, don’t worry,” she drawled in that- _goddamned that voice was going to do him in_ \- voice of hers. “This is to ensure that we’re starting our new personal and professional relationships on the same page.” She nodded to her Vulcan to begin the process. 

“You bitch!” he yelled and tried to turn his head away as the dark-skinned fingers splayed across the side of his face. And his body. His traitorous fucking body just got more aroused. His head was finally trapped against the back of the couch and he was helpless to avoid the ritual. Once the meld was formed, he could see every depraved thought in her pretty little damned mind, So he sent her his every wretched thought. He was more than a little surprised to find they were very similar in thinking, and had to begrudgingly admit that, if given a chance, he could learn to like the woman. But he didn’t intend to give it that chance.

She resumed motion as Tuvok intoned the words to bond them. He could feel his release edging ever closer and hardened his rhythm. The fact that they were connected, mentally, was a rush like he’d never felt with any other woman. He could feel what she was feeling and grunted as she tightened around him.

He thrust hard against her as he finally climaxed with a long groan. She clenched around him as his pulsing sent her over the edge, once more. The damned Vulcan’s voice shuddered slightly, as he probably came, too. Just as he was relaxing into the post-coital haze, he felt something click around his upper left arm. He looked up as she was fastening a similar gold bracelet around her same arm.

“What the fuck is that?” he asked harshly, as the security officer stood and left the room. 

She smiled as she moved off him and settled on the couch behind him, laying his upper body across her legs. “I can’t give my new mate a gift?” She let her fingers drift over his chest.

His eyelids lowered as he sat up, unwilling to give any more of his power to her. “What is the catch?”

She leaned forward. “Oh, it means we can’t be separated by much more than 5 kilometers, or we’ll both be in a lot of pain.”

He growled as he stood. “I am not bonded to you!” He stepped to his clothes and started to redress. “I already have-” The sentence was half out of his mouth when she grabbed his arm and pulled him to her. 

“You don’t have, anymore,” she seethed. “You tell your Cardassian Bitch that you belong to me, and only me, from now until you die.” He looked into her angry blue eyes as she continued: “If she tries to do anything with you; to me. I. Will. Kill. Her.” She pulled at his arm. “Do you understand!”

He yanked from her hold and started to stalk out of the room when a burning hot pain went through his left arm and into the rest of his body. He pressed his hand against the bracelet and turned.

He noted that she calmly stood at the top of steps and pressed a button on her bracelet. “I control you. I own you.” Cha’kotay watched as she stepped down, still completely nude, and walked to him, fully confident in her power. “You kill me,” she nodded to his arm, “you die, too.” She smiled and pulled him to a hard kiss. “Vulcans and their toys.” She purposefully shivered and patted the side of his face. “You go and tell your people to meet in Cargo Bay One. I’ll be down in half an hour, to explain how their lives are going to change.” She gave him an innocent look that, on her, was a mockery. “How you behave will reflect on how they’re treated.” Her eyes turned cold. “You are my prisoners, after all.” She pushed him toward the door. “Now, get out.”

Obsidian fire met steel ice as Cha’kotay stayed, defiantly ignoring her order. He tried to tamp down the stirring in his groin as she angrily stood, legs planted wide and hands on her hips. He then realized she was going to be a drug he’d never get out of his system. He vowed, at that moment, that two could play her game, and he intended for her to be nude as often as possible. He growled and turned. This was going to be a long, pleasurable seventy years.


End file.
